


longing

by rabbitearedwarbler



Category: Taming of the Shrew - Shakespeare
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitearedwarbler/pseuds/rabbitearedwarbler
Summary: So basically I played Tranio and we made him in love with Luc. So I'm writing a bunch of angst about that.Let me know if my Italian is off or anything :Pper favore - pleaseil mio amore - my lovemi perdonato - pardon memi caro amico - my dear friendnon piangere - don't crysorridere - smilespiacente - sorryperdonami - forgive me





	longing

I pray, sir, tell me, is it possible  
that _love_ should of a sudden take such hold?  
_Per favore_ , say no  
because years and years of hugs, of poetry  
Of bruises and scraped knees  
made my mind into this mess, _il mio amore_

_Mi perdonato,_ but it isn’t fair  
that the weight of your hand on my shoulder  
and your breath in my space  
Should taunt me as you speak of her  
“I long, I burn, I _pine_ ”  
My cheeks flushed, I nearly breathe, _“Me too”_

You do not see, _mi caro amico,_  
the yearning in your eyes reflected in my own  
And my heart shatters quietly  
the pieces gently settling down like rose petals  
The blood from my open wound blending in  
with the words “I _perish_ ” ringing in my ears

I have known you so long  
our lives entwined, my existence depends on you  
Yet she takes you away  
with one appearance, won you before you even knew her  
I should not feel this aching  
yet tears cannot fall. _Non piangere. Sorridere._

I help you achieve her  
because I lost you; I never had you  
Without your happiness  
life is dull and nothing holds meaning  
Yet, selfishly my fingers  
remain crossed as you court her. Wishing.  
_Spiacente, spiacente. **Perdonami**._

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I played Tranio and we made him in love with Luc. So I'm writing a bunch of angst about that.
> 
> Let me know if my Italian is off or anything :P
> 
> per favore - please  
> il mio amore - my love  
> mi perdonato - pardon me  
> mi caro amico - my dear friend  
> non piangere - don't cry  
> sorridere - smile  
> spiacente - sorry  
> perdonami - forgive me


End file.
